Stay a bit longer
by Hijiri Tezuka
Summary: A small fic starring Burt and Aaron WARNING! Slash....You have been warned


Rating:NC-17

Content:Language,gay smex

Parings:Burt/Aaron

A/N:Yup,I did it again. I also blame(and thank) Crystal 124 for this idea. So Crystal..wOOt!

Disclaimer:I don't own Aaron or Burt. Capcom does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron was shocked at what his friend had told him. "Y...y..you what?" "You heard me,I want you."Burt replied with a barely unnoticeable blush. For months Burt has fantasized sleeping with his fried,which usually lead to Burt leaving to the bathroom. "So y...y...you want me to h..h...have sex with you?" Aaron asked with a little "eeep" after asking. "Yup" But before anything happened,Aaron was handed a map. "Get to the X" Burt said before he left.

_20 MIN. LATER_

Aaron followed the map which lead to a shower room that seems like nobody has found or used in a while. "Good,you're here!" Aaron heard that familiar voice and quickly turned to see Burt already half naked removing that annoying hat that seems to be glued to his head. "Take your clothes off." Burt said in a relativity calm and not desperate manner. Aaron quickly did, "Now face the wall" he did,but what came next shocked Aaron. He felt something slick and cool pierce itself into his virgin hole, "W..what are y..you d...doing?!" "What does it look like,I'm stretching you so this won't hurt" But a bit too late because the pain was already unbearable,but slowly it began to feel _good..._

_Somewhere in Paradise Plaza_

Frank was shocked and disgusted of what he found in Kent's backpack. "I can't believe you have this in a time of death,terror,and fear!" Holding up the chain collar "Was this in the job description or something?" "Well Frankie,some things are best left unanswered." Kent responded "You're sick" Frank spat "And you're attractive!" Kent said in a cutesy tone. But just then,they began to hear moaning but not zombie moan but that of a lust full moan "....I guess I need you for a little bit. Come on!" "Sorry but I come at a price!" Kent said with taking a look at Franks ass. "Fine....."

_Back in the showers_

Aaron was in pure ecstasy from the feeling he was getting,since when did getting finger fucked feel so good. But then,Burt took the fingers out. "Wait,why did...." but Aaron couldn't finish his statement because Burt brought him in for a passionate kiss,to distract the youth from noticing from being lifted but was noticed when Aaron felt something...big. "Oh fuck!" Aaron cursed,this seemed to get better and better...

_Somewhere in the Food Court_

"Did you find anyone?" Frank asked "No,but I saw some steam and heard the moaning near a room at North Plaza" Kent answered trying to catch his breath. "OK,let's go!"

_Back in the showers_

_I can't believe we haven't done this before....._Burt thought,amazed at the incredible tightness of Aaron's tight ass. "Hey Aaron,I'm close,where do you want me to...." "Inside me Burt!" Aaron yelled,close to his own orgasm. Aaron only lasted a little bit before he came,covering both their chest's,which was washed away by the water. Burt could only last a few more thrust until he went over the edge and came also,filling the young boy(A/N Or is he a man now?).They just collapsed into each others embrace,not a care in the world.

_5 Min. Later_

Kent and Frank ran into the mysteriously missed shower room and saw the two men together...with Burt still inside Aaron "OH MY GOD!" Both men yelled out,which woke the two lovers. "What the hell were you two doing in here!" Frank yelled,strangely Aaron answered "Having sex." He answered. "No shit Captain Obvious!" Kent said bitterly. Burt finally had the decency of removing himself from his friend,and cum began oozing from Aaron's ass ."Aaron,I think you'll need a diaper for the next couple of days because you're ass looks....broke" Frank said,turning a bit green "Don't worry,I'll get him cause next time...his ass is mine." Aaron said,rolling the words on his tongue. Nothing else was said because Frank and Kent left the showers,but after getting out,Kent pins Frank to the wall "What the hell man!" Frank yelled. "Did you forget about my pay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK,now I'm done! Took forever but at least it's done! Also,this is for Crystal 124! (Love your art)


End file.
